


Ready

by Underworld_Vampires



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, It is definitely fluffier than the summary says I promise, Little bit of angry scully but due to horomones, everything is wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: --Title may change--Mulder has been in the guest room for hours, leaving a very pregnant Scully sitting and stewing over what he's doing. All she knows is when he gets out of there, she's going to give him a piece of her mind.For the X-Files Fic Exchange
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: X-Files Fluff Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baroness_Blixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/gifts).



> The person I got for my fic exchange was Baroness_Blixen. You were one of the first authors I ever found for X-Files so when I saw that you were my person I got so excited. I really hope you enjoy this!

Mulder had been in the guest room of her apartment most of the day, refusing to let Scully even peek her head in to see what was going on in there. He suggested that she go out and spend time with her mom, but upon a reminder that she was on house rest after the most recent scare that sent her to the hospital, he decided to set her up with a movie and a nice meal before disappearing into the guest room without another word.

It pissed her off more than she cared to admit. She didn’t like the fact that he was excluded from whatever he decided to work on. This was her baby too, and being confined to this damn house was driving her up a wall. Overall, she had been trying to busy herself when she could, and make the few trips out to her doctor’s appointments and her classes, but it was frustrating. She was going stir crazy, and right now, Mulder wasn’t helping.

She supposed she should be happy that Mulder was back, and they had a talk really early on about the baby and his place. He had become such a doting father after that, staying by her side, attending all the appointments and helping her with everything. Including what she assumed he was working on now, which was the nursery for their baby. However, they had been working on it together. This was the first time he had completely shut her out, locked her out of the nursery. It wasn’t right, and she was starting to get angry.

Two hours had already passed and she could feel her blood boiling. The baby was reacting to her anger, twisting and turning in an attempt to comfort their mother but failing. She tried to reassure herself that Mulder wouldn’t be doing anything stupid that she wouldn’t approve of, but there was definitely something haunting her, telling her that Mulder was doing something bad and going to ruin all the work that they had put into the nursery. She had tried to call her mother as a distraction, but she was only able to speak with her for a bit before Maggie had to go to a church group and promised that she would call later. She considered calling John or Monica, but they were working and she didn’t feel right bothering them. So now here she was, about moments away from bursting into the guest room and yelling at Mulder for something so inane and stupid.

Then the door to the guest room opened up and Mulder poked his head out of the door. There was what looked like a smudge of paint on his face and his whole outfit was covered in a light green, which unsettled Scully most likely because she knew that he hadn’t told her about painting anything. They hadn’t really agreed on a color either. It just made her angrier to see that.

“Mulder what did you do?” She was surprised at how calm her tone was despite her anger towards him for forcing her to sit outside and wait while he did something to the nursery that for the most part, she had planned out before… she stopped herself before she thought about everything that lead up to them being together like this.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Mulder teased her, but quickly stopped when he finally saw the anger that was manifesting within her. “The pain just needs to dry, and then I’ll show you what I’ve been working on. Besides, you didn’t seem to touch the food I made you, so let me make you something to eat, I’m sure you’re starving.”

Before Scully even had the chance to counter him, her stomach growled, rather loud in the already quiet room. Her face flushed and she pressed a hand to her stomach. “Yes please,” She should have eaten the food, but she had been so angry at Mulder for leaving her in the dark that she hadn’t even thought to start eating. She got up off the couch, one hand moving to support her lower back as she moved into the kitchen to help Mulder make food.

“You know, you don’t have to help me with this. I can make food for you.” Mulder tried to insist, but a sharp glare from Scully shot him down.

“Nope, I’m helping. I don’t entirely trust you in the kitchen, Mulder.” The tone she took tried to be a little bit teasing, and she watched his expression, which had faltered, turn back into that wide beam that made her heart skip a beat. His arm slipped around her waist as he helped support her as they started to make food.

An hour later, as the food was in the oven and Scully’s anger long forgotten, they had settled onto the couch. Scully was curled up at Mulder’s side, and his hand was resting on her belly, feeling the kicks between them. Their baby was always more active while Mulder was nearby. It was as if they could sense their father nearby and wanted him to know of their presence as well. As weird as it seemed, she loved it, even if when she was laying in bed, wide awake because the baby was kicking up a storm and she just wanted to sleep.

“I was thinking,” Mulder’s voice penetrated the fog within Scully’s mind that came from the immense warmth she felt with his arms around her. “Maybe I could… officially move in here, that way I’m here for the baby.” Everything was silent for a moment as Scully attempted to process what he was saying. She felt him shift as the silence thickened. “I mean...if you’re alright with it.”

Mulder’s awkwardness almost made her laugh as she shifted so she was sitting up a little bit more and was facing him. She took his face in her hands and she moved to press a kiss to his lips. “I hope that answers that question,” She rested her forehead to his for a moment before she pulled back to look in his eyes. “But before anything, I think I deserve to see what you were working on.”

Another beaming smile crossed Mulder’s face as he stood up, helping her up as well, before they made their way into the room that was going to be the baby’s nursery. Before she could speak, he moved to gently cover her eyes. She stiffened for a moment, suppressing the fear as it crept up her spine by reminding herself that it was Mulder, and he led her inside.

“Ready?” He teased, finally letting his hands drop to his side. She blinked a few times to have her eyes adjust to the light within the room. When she finally saw the work that he had put into the nursery, a hand went to cover her mouth and tears filled her eyes. He saw the tears and he was immediately concerned. “You don’t like it, do you?”

“Are you serious Mulder?” Through the tears, her eyes rolled “I love it.”

It was true. The entire room was painted a soft green color, a little darker than a mint green. The pure white crib that the two of them had picked out a week or two before she went on house rest was all put together and put in the corner of the room with the same color green as the walls bedspread already set up on there. On top of the blanket was a red fox plush that Maggie had picked up for the baby before he had returned, citing that she couldn’t resist it after everything. A mobile full of stars and planets was hung up above the crib, far enough where it couldn’t be reached but close enough where the baby would be able to see it. On the wall closest to the door was a small painted grey alien that had a happy look on its face and was waving towards the crib. The rest of the walls, on top of the green paint, had light brown trees being painted up towards the ceiling. The changing table was sitting adjacent to the crib that was set up. It was like Mulder had spent days working on this to make it just right.

“How long have you been working on this, Mulder?” She couldn’t help but ask, wiping her eyes so the vision returned to her. She was in awe of the detail that Mulder had put into the whole room. “This is amazing,”

“About two weeks,” He admitted “I’ve been having trouble sleeping, and I figured this would be a good way to expend that energy. I would have had it finished last night, but you needed me in bed.” She had been in quite a bit of pain due to the Braxton-Hicks contractions, and he had been rubbing her back all night to help her sleep. “I figured I could knock it out of the way, but there was one wall I didn’t finish painting and then I had to make the bed.”

“It’s amazing, Mulder, thank you,” She stood up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. In between them, the baby rolled once and they both couldn’t help but laugh. “It seems like they like the work you did too,”

Mulder slowly dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss to her rounded belly, right next to the spot where they had just kicked after the roll. “I’m glad you like it, Kit.” The affectionate nickname that Mulder created when Scully refused to tell him the sex of their child rolled off his tongue with ease. “I want you to have the best life possible. I would do anything for you, even before you’re here with us.”

The words warmed Scully’s heart as she rested a hand on his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. This was the life she wanted, and she felt blessed that she had it with him. Only a few months ago, she had been burying what she thought was his corpse, and now, he was warm and happy, having just finished decorating the nursery for their baby. He was going to be moving in here, with her. They were going to be a family.

There was the sound of a timer going off, but neither of them really paid any mind to it right away. The food could be a bit burnt, but right now, neither of them wanted to disturb the peace that currently flowed over them. For now, the outside world, including the X-Files, could be long forgotten as they stood right there.

Eventually, they moved to go eat, the food just at that cusp of being burnt but they still ate it all the same. They ate in a comfortable silence, Scully’s eyes heavy as she finished up her food. She knew she shouldn’t lay down just yet, in fear of heartburn, but she was just so tired.

As if being able to read her mind, Mulder got up and went to help her to the couch. “Sit here for an hour or so,” He told her, running a hand through her hair “And then you can go to bed, okay?” She hummed a response, settling on the couch with the TV on. She could feel her eyelids start to lower.

The next thing she was aware of was a set of strong arms lifting her up from the couch and carrying her to the bed. She was set down on her side, tucked in, and then she heard footsteps walking away from her.

“Wait,” Her voice was laced with sleep, slurring from exhaustion. “Stay… please.”

There was no hesitation as the bed dipped behind her and she felt Mulder’s warmth join her in bed. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as she grew close to falling asleep once again. Soft lips pressed up against her neck, and then again just behind her ear. She shivered and inched closer to him, letting herself feel warm and welcome by his side.

“There’s no place I would rather be.” Mulder said, responding to her initial comment begging him to stay “Now sleep, Scully.”

Not like he needed to tell her twice. A soft snore was the response that he got. He chuckled and nuzzled against her neck again, before settling in and trying to get some rest. After all, it wouldn’t be too long until either of them could get a full night’s sleep because they had a baby to look after.

And much like the nursery, Mulder couldn’t be more ready for that moment.


End file.
